El padre perfecto
by Silvin Lewis Dragneel
Summary: Tenía que tranquilizarse, no debía perder la paciencia, por el bien de todos. Era el príncipe de una raza guerrera y era obvio que no debía estar en aquella situación ¿Pero que más tocaba? El sujeto era más fuerte que él ¡Lo dominaba por completo con una simple mirada azul!


_**E**_ _ **l padre perfecto.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: Dragon Ball no me pertenece, su propiedad es de Akira Toriyama.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Espero que les guste.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Tenía que tranquilizarse, no debía perder la paciencia, por el bien de todos. Era el príncipe de una raza guerrera y era obvio que no debía estar en aquella situación ¿Pero que más tocaba? El sujeto era más fuerte que él ¡Lo dominaba por completo con una simple mirada azul!

―¿Más té, papi? ―Vegeta bajó la mirada hacia los grandes y brillantes ojos azules.

―Sí… ―dijo un poco sonrojado. La pequeña peliazul, de tan sólo 5 años, le sirvió el té con experiencia. El saiyajin cerró los ojos y respiró profundamente, esta humillación se acabaría pronto, al menos, no estaba solo.

―¿Más té, Trunks? ―el pelilila asintió, sí, estaba con su hijo mayor que usaba una ridícula boa rosa― ¿Más té, Goten? ―Sí, estaba el hijo de Kakarotto también, quien usaba un ridículo gorro rojo. Vegeta frunció el ceño cuando su hija le sirvió el té al chiquillo un poco sonrojada― ¿Y tú, Marron? ―Sí, también estaba la hija de la chatarra y el enano. El saiyajin sonrió burlonamente al recordar como la chiquilla tembló cuando él le lanzó una mirada furiosa, pues la niña quería ponerle alguno de esos absurdos accesorios de su hija.

―¿Tú quieres, Pan? ―Y no podía faltar la nieta de Kakarotto, quien tenía una cara de aburrimiento, tal vez, que solamente podía compararse con la suya.

De por sí ser el único adulto ahí ya era malo, que tu hija, un ser más débil con respecto a fuerza, pero aun así capaz de dominarte por completo, te obligara a usar un moño molesta porque había asustado a la frágil humana, era terriblemente humillante.

Bra tenía la capacidad y el poder de que todos hiciesen lo que ella quisiera, y si ella quería una fiesta de té a las 10 PM, eso obtendría.

Unas risas, que trataban de ser contenidas, llamaron su atención. Goten y Trunks lo miraban de reojo y trataban de evitar reírse.

—Ustedes dos —les dijo con los dientes apretados—. Los quiero en la cámara de gravedad cuando esto acabe —los chicos tragaron en seco, se dieron cuenta que definitivamente el Saiyajin no estaba de buen humor.

En verdad, ese no era su mejor día. Estaba en esos días en que uno se levantaba con peor humor del normal ¡Y para el colmo! Le había pedido sexo a su mujer, pero la peliazul se excusó durante toda la maldita tarde.

—Papi… —dijo Bra— No se gruñe ni se secretea en la mesa —Intentó componerse, estaba de muy mal humor y sentía que pronto iba a explotar.

El momento llegó cuando Bulma salió por fin del laboratorio. Ella apareció por la habitación de Bra y soltó una risotada.

—¡Ay, Vegeta! ¡Te ves tan gracioso! —Trunks y Goten al fin pudieron reírse en voz alta, Marron y Pan soltaron una risita y Bra sonrió de forma orgullosa.

—Papá no se ve gracioso. Se ve lindo —El Saiyajin, ya hartándose de todo, se levantó y con una patada lanzó la mesita y ésta voló, haciendo que la delicada porcelana se hiciera añicos en la pared, dejando a todos callados.

—¡Sí! —exclamó Pan— ¡Ya podemos tirar las cosas! —Goten tomó a su sobrina y le tapó la boca. El rostro de Bra se puso rojo, se levantó y le dio una patada en la pierna a su padre.

—¡Te odio! —gritó la niña.

—Esa es nuestra señal para irnos —dijo Trunks y tomó a Marron de la cintura, la cargó y salió con ella.

—Yo puedo caminar, Trunks —dijo la rubia, Goten salió detrás con su sobrina en brazos.

—Pero yo quiero ver… —dijo la pequeña Son. Bulma aún estaba en la puerta con el ceño fruncido, ella molestaba a Vegeta siempre, y definitivamente odiaba que se desquitaran con su pequeña. Ambos Saiyajin se miraban fijamente, y la científica prefirió dejarlos solos, recordando lo sensible que era Vegeta cuando se trataba de Bra.

—¡Arruinaste mi fiesta de té! ¡Te odio! —la pequeña fue a golpear a su padre, pero Vegeta la detuvo agarrandola del brazo. Intentó calmarse para no estar en contra de su hija. Cuando por fin lo hizo, cayó en cuenta de que la acababa de cagar. Miró los adorables ojos de Bra inundados en lágrimas, definitivamente debía fortalecer a su hija— ¿Quieres soltarme? —dijo la pequeña y Vegeta le soltó el brazo, se agachó para quedar al mismo nivel de su hija y suspiró.

—Deja de llorar por cosas tan triviales como estas.

—¡No son triviales! ¡Discúlpate! —el Saiyajin volvió a suspirar.

—Lo siento. Ahora deja de llorar, por favor —Odiaba verla llorar. La pequeña se secó las lágrimas que habían ya brotado de sus ojos. Sin embargo, la Brief aún le lanzaba miradas furiosas a su padre, el pelinegro volvió a suspirar—. ¿Qué quieres que haga para que dejes de estar molesta conmigo? —los ojos de Bra se iluminaron, y Vegeta supo que había caído en la trampa.

—¡Llévame mañana de compras! —el príncipe colocó los ojos en blanco ¿Qué más tocaba?

—Con una condición —dijo pensándolo mejor, Bra lo miró extrañada, no era buena señal.

—¿Cuál? —la niña se cruzó de brazos mirándolo, una mirada heredada de él mismo.

—Mañana comenzarán tus entrenamientos —Bra se colocó una mano en su barbilla y al final suspiró.

—Bien —Vegeta se sorprendió, definitivamente no esperaba que su hija le dijera que sí. Él esperaba un berrinche, un lloriqueo ¡Algo!

—No es tan fácil como crees.

—No creo que sea fácil —la pequeña se coloco las manos en la cintura—. ¡Soy una Saiyajin, papá! Puedo con un entrenamiento —La sonrisa orgullosa de su hija lo hizo sonreír también.

—Entonces es un trato —Bra le sonrió.

—Es un trato —para darlo por sellado, la peliazul se acerco y besó la punta de la nariz de su padre.

Vegeta sonrió ante lo descubierto de la noche: El orgullo Saiyajin de Bra, empezaba a surgir.

 _ **.**_

—¡¿QUE HICISTE QUÉ?! —exclamó Bulma, Vegeta puso los ojos en blanco y se acomodó en la cama dándole la espalda— ¿Cómo que empezaras a entrenar a Bra?

—A los cinco años yo ya mataba Saibamans, mis hijos no serán unos debiluchos.

—¡Pero Bra es una niña!

—¿Y? Es una Saiyajin, y ya está decidido, no puedes cambiarlo —Bulma frunció el ceño y enarcó una ceja.

—Como Bra llegue llorando porque la lastimaste, dormirás en la calle —Vegeta abrió los ojos de par en par y miró a su mujer.

—¿Acaso crees que soy un perro? —Bulma contuvo una risa.

—¿Debo responder? —Vegeta gruñó— Ya lo dije, Vegeta. Ya está decidido y no lo puedes cambiar. Ahora duerme, tu hija se despierta temprano cuando de compras se trata —El Saiyajin volvió a gruñir y miró a su esposa darle la espalda. Con un gruñido de placer, le tocó el trasero a su mujer, pero la peliazul le palmeó la mano—. No estoy de animo —El Saiyajin volvió a gruñir y le dio la espalda a la científica.

 _ **.**_

—¡GOLPE MORTAL! —El diminuto, pero aún así fuerte, cuerpo cayó sobre el saiyajin de cabello negro. Bra le puso tanto empeño en caer sobre el estomago de su padre que lo dejó sin aire de repente.

—Joder, Bra ¡No te lances así! —los ojitos de la pequeña brillaban, Vegeta la quitó de su estomago.

—¡Levántese, dormilón! ¡Tenemos que ir de compras! —El Saiyajin se pasó una mano por la cara y suspiró.

—Lo sé... Déjame ir a bañarme.

—Te espero abajo —salió de la habitación y Vegeta se restregó la cara. Escuchó detrás suyo a Bulma soltar una risita.

—Toda tuya, su alteza.

Después de una ducha que lo terminó de despertar, el Saiyajin se colocó, por petición y prácticamente orden de Bra y su mujer, una ropa casual y no los trajes de entrenamiento que usaba siempre.

—¿Por qué esta ropa? —dijo Vegeta mirando la camisa rosa que hace años no veía.

—Porque sí —dijo Bulma—. Me recuerda a la primera vez que te quedaste aquí, cuando vino Trunks del futuro —Vegeta chasqueó los dientes

—Ese chiquillo —una sonrisita de orgullo adornó su rostro, pero la desapareció en cuanto Bulma le sonrió con ternura.

—Estás orgulloso de él, no lo niegues.

—Como digas —se vistió rápidamente y bajó a la cocina para ver a su hija desayunando. Desayunó él, o al menos lo intentó, pues apenas su hija terminó de comer, lo jaló para sacarlo de la casa.

Anduvieron por varios centros comerciales, Bra le decía a cuales quería ir y él conducía para llevarla. La pequeña lo jalaba a las tiendas y él notaba las miradas que las mujeres le lanzaban, algunas hasta tenían el descaro de guiñarle el ojo.

—Vamonos ya, Bra. Llevamos tres horas aquí —dijo cruzándose de brazos mientras pagaba en la caja registradora.

—¡Pero aun quiero más ropa, papi! —dijo Bra.

—¡Ya tienes mucha! —La pequeña infló sus mejillas.

—¡Bien! —se cruzó de brazos. La cajera miraba con ternura al par y Vegeta se sintió incómodo.

—¿Tú que miras? —le dijo, la cajera se sonrojó y siguió cobrando. Vegeta pagó y padre e hija salieron de la tienda.

—¿No puedes esperarme? —dijo la niña yendo detrás de su padre, que iba más rápido que ella—¡Papá! —Vegeta se detuvo y miró a su hija. Su molestia desapareció al verla triste, odiaba hacer eso con ella, pero a veces era inevitable— ¿Por qué estás tan molesto conmigo?

—No lo estoy —Bra estiró sus brazos y Vegeta, entendiendo lo que pedía su hija, la cargó. Bra lo abrazó por el cuello.

—Te amo, papi —un ligero y diminuto sonrojo apareció en el Saiyajin.

—Vamos a entrenar —Bra asintió.

 _ **.**_

Bra se derrumbó en el suelo apenas Vegeta aumentó la gravedad.

—¿Por qué tanto? —exclamó la pequeña haciendo fuerza ara levantarse.

—Estás en solamente 5 —Vegeta estaba en una esquina con los brazos cruzados—. Como Saiyajin, naturalmente deberías soportar todo esta gravedad... Pero si no puedes...

—¡No! ¡Yo si puedo! —Por primera vez, el príncipe pudo notar el ánimo de entrenar en su hija. Bulma le había hecho a Bra un traje igual al de él en el tiempo en que ellos estuvieron ausentes.

Bra aprendía rápido, y se acostumbró a la gravedad con bastante facilidad. Vegeta no tenía experiencia entrenando, pero en verdad, intentaba hacer su mejor esfuerzo.

Entrenar a una niña era completamente diferente a un varón. Con Trunks, podía golpearlo para darle una lección, Bra era lo contrario, era tan pequeña y delicada que le dolía siquiera tocarla.

—¿Los brazos son así? —la niña ya quería aprender a dar patadas y golpes, cuando ni siquiera sabía manejar su ki correctamente. Le sorprendió lo emocionada que Bra estaba con respecto a los entrenamientos.

—Paremos aquí —dijo Vegeta, su hija lo miró, los ojos azules de la niña brillaban de la emoción.

—¡Pero esto me está gustando! ¡Quiero seguir entrenando!

—Primero debes adaptarse a la gravedad —Bra se puso firme, como un soldado.

—¡Sí, señor! ¿Qué ejercicios hago, señor? —El saiyajin le dio una sonrisa de medio lado, orgulloso de su hija.

 _ **.**_

Bra no quiso dejar de entrenar hasta que cayó agotada, se quedó dormida en la cámara y Vegeta tuvo que cargarla hasta su habitación. La intentó dejar en la cama, pero la niña tenía su cuello aprisionado con los brazos, así que no tuvo más opción que acostarse y recostarla a ella sobre él. En ese momento, Bra se veía tan pequeña y tierna, cuando en verdad era toda una saiyajin, ese día lo había demostrado.

Antes de quedarse dormido con la niña, Vegeta se puso a pensar. La verdad, nunca se imaginó teniendo una vida en la tierra, y menos con familia. Él siempre había sido un asesino a sangre fría, sentía placer destruyendo cosas y peleando; pronto se vio enredado con una humana y con un hijo, más tarde, llegó la personita que pudo derrumbar todos sus muros. La única experiencia, antes de Bra, que había tenido con niñas, hacía sido cuando las escuchaba gritar al matarlas o al matar a su familia.

Desde el nacimiento de Bra, Vegeta vio su dureza en peligro. Su hija derrumbaba cualquier muro que él intentaba poner.

Lo dominaba por completo.

Sintiéndose rendido, Vegeta cerró los ojos para dormir. Bra se acomodó aun más en su pecho.

—La cena ya está lista —anunció Bulma entrando a la habitación, y antes tal bella imagen de padre e hija durmiendo, sonrió con ternura y cerró la puerta.

Nunca se imaginó que Vegeta cambiaría tanto.

 _ **Nota: ¡Santísima virgen de la papayanga! Amé escribir esta lindura!**_

 _ **Este bello (Para mí, claro) fic, se lo quiero dedicar con mucho amor a Sophy, que desde hace tiempo la noto algo depre y pensé que algo como esto la animaría ¡Además! ¡Ella me retó a escribir algo de Vegeta! ¡Aquí lo tienes!**_

 _ **Sin embargo, quiero hacer una mención especial a las chicas de "Fangirleando" que aman a Vegeta con todo su kokoro (Dev, Griss, Dika, Macky)**_

 _ **Espero que les haya gustado ¡Y perdónenme si Vegeta me salió Ooc...! Apenas practico con él...**_

 _ **PD: Sí, creo que soy una Vegetariana de closet... Aún no sé si lo soy... Así que dejémoslo ahí XD**_


End file.
